


Touch me more

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: 14° Italian P0rn Fest [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erotic, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest #14, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, No Plot/Plotless, OOC, Oral Sex, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Masaki non poteva negare che vedere Ranmaru effettuare quel Miximax gli facesse sempre un certo effetto. E glielo aveva fatto capire più volte, il suo stato d'animo burrascoso, appellandolo con nomignoli femminili per il semplice gusto di farlo arrabbiare e avere così le sue attenzioni, tirandogli le lunghe code bionde meglio di quanto già non facesse con i corti codini rosa.
Relationships: Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru
Series: 14° Italian P0rn Fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086299
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Touch me more

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il _14° Italian P0rn Fest_  
>  Fandom: Inazuma Eleven  
> Personaggi: Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru  
> Prompt: Masaki ama i codini rosa di Ranmaru, ma adora ancor di più quelli biondi del suo Miximax  
> 

«Miximax Trans: Giovanna!»  
  
Masaki non poteva negare che vedere Ranmaru effettuare quel Miximax che aveva in parte acquisito grazie a lui, al suo rinunciare al viaggio nel tempo che aveva portato alcuni membri della squadra nella Francia medievale, gli facesse sempre un certo effetto.  
  
Inizialmente, aveva provato una certa quantità di gelosia; in fondo sarebbe dovuto essere al suo posto e, chissà, magari sarebbe stato lui a unire la sua aura a quella di Giovanna d'Arco per diventare il fuoriclasse numero due: " _Un Difensore Carismatico, in grado di mutare il coraggio della squadra in una fortezza inespugnabile_ ", per come l'aveva definito il signor Evans. Poi, un moto di rabbia gli aveva scosso le viscere quando aveva capito che Ranmaru era partito per quell'avventura solo per eguagliare Takuto, per non sentirsi inferiore agli occhi del suo migliore amico. Odiava il modo in cui quel senpai petulante si ostinasse a far girare il proprio mondo attorno al castano, come se non esistesse niente di più importante. Infine, si era trovato spesso perso ad osservare come quei tratti tipici di Giovanna gli donassero un certo fascino, come gli occhi verdi e i capelli biondi non stonassero col suo viso.  
  
E glielo aveva fatto capire più volte, il suo stato d'animo burrascoso, appellandolo con nomignoli femminili per il semplice gusto di farlo arrabbiare e avere così le sue attenzioni, tirandogli le lunghe code bionde meglio di quanto già non facesse con i corti codini rosa. Se prima la situazione non era delle migliori, adesso le cose stavano decisamente prendendo una brutta piega. Durante gli allenamenti era più il tempo che passavano a gridarsi contro, a inseguirsi, che quello a passarsi la palla. La tensione tra di loro era così evidente e palpabile che, un giorno, Norihito gli aveva anche urlato contro di trovarsi una stanza e di risolvere i loro problemi con una sana sessione di sesso. Inutile dire che la cosa aveva imbarazzato Masaki oltre ogni dire, portandolo a rispondere con ferocia e con gesti poco galanti per nascondere quanto, in realtà, l'idea di lui e Ranmaru insieme lo allettasse più che mai. Tutta la squadra aveva capito, ormai da tempo, che la facciata da sbruffone che mostrava serviva solo a celare i suoi veri sentimenti nei confronti del ragazzo più grande. Sin dal primo momento l'aveva preso di mira perché, in un certo modo, attratto inesorabilmente da lui. I suoi tentativi mal riusciti di fargli del male, le sue menzogne, i dispetti erano tutti degli espedienti per non far capire quanto, in verità, Ranmaru e i suoi dannati codini rosa gli piacessero.  
  
Per lungo tempo aveva provato a nascondere quell'attrazione, facendola passare per ben altro, ma le cose si erano fatte inevitabilmente più difficili quando l'aveva visto effettuare, per la prima volta, quel maledetto Miximax. E stava faticando davvero molto per riuscire a reggere il suo gioco e continuare a renderlo credibile, ma ormai era evidente a tutti quella sua attrazione; persino Ranmaru aveva qualche sospetto, alimentato dal fatto che Masaki aveva iniziato a comportarsi peggio del solito, nei suoi confronti. Era arrivato alla conclusione che qualcosa fosse cambiato, nel ragazzo più piccolo, e aveva tutta l'intenzione di scoprire cosa.  
  
Così un giorno, subito dopo l'estenuante sessione di allenamenti, il ragazzo dai capelli rosa decise di cogliere la palla al balzo e di affrontare di petto il suo scorbutico compagno di squadra. Approfittando del fatto che Masaki fosse tipo da restare sotto la doccia fino a diventare una prugna secca e quindi, di conseguenza, a essere l'ultimo a lasciare lo spogliatoio, inventò una scusa con Takuto e rimase ad aspettarlo. I minuti passavano, ma del ragazzo dai capelli turchesi non vi era ancora ombra, così Ranmaru tornò in direzione della grande stanza. L'armadietto di Masaki era aperto, i suoi vestiti se ne stavano sparsi sulla panca posta al centro della camerata, ma lui non era lì. Lo scrosciare dell'acqua arrivò alle orecchie del più grande che, preoccupato che l'altro fosse collassato per la stanchezza o che gli fosse successo qualcosa, si avvicinò svelto al cubicolo della doccia.  
  
Stava per chiamarlo a gran voce, quando dei sospiri lo fecero bloccare sul posto, incredulo; quelli non erano di certo versi di qualcuno che stava male. Rimase in ascolto, nel silenzio più assoluto per non farsi scoprire, e altri gemiti più acuti lo raggiunsero chiaramente.  
  
« _R-Ranmaru_...»  
  
Quel sospiro era stato così inequivocabile, così lascivo e carico di aspettative che il ragazzo più grande rimase inebetito di fronte alla reazione quasi automatica del suo stesso corpo: una potente scarica di piacere gli scosse le membra con violenza, confluendo in un punto ben preciso collocato proprio tra le sue gambe. Spinto da un'irrefrenabile voglia di vedere cosa stesse provocando in Masaki quei gemiti lussuriosi e di scoprire perché avesse sussurrato proprio il suo nome, Ranmaru si sporse lievemente per guardare oltre il muro divisorio delle docce. Ciò che vide lo lasciò letteralmente senza fiato: il turchese se ne stava poggiato alla parete, la fronte premuta sull'avambraccio che teneva piegato contro le bianche piastrelle, gli occhi serrati e le labbra schiuse per lasciar sfuggire quegli ansiti peccaminosi, l'acqua scrosciante che gli scendeva giù dalle spalle contratte fino al fondoschiena scolpito e, stretta in una mano che si muoveva frenetica, l'erezione svettante e bisognosa di attenzioni. Masaki si stava donando piacere e, senza ombra di dubbio, lo stava facendo con il pensiero di Ranmaru ben impresso nella mente.  
  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rosa deglutì a vuoto, di fronte a quella visione; l'altro non gli era mai stato totalmente indifferente, non davvero, e vederlo masturbarsi con quell'impeto, sentirlo gemere il suo nome, gli aveva fatto divampare il desiderio nelle vene.  
  
« _Ti odio. Ah! Tu e quelle stupide code bionde. Ngh!_ »  
  
Sentì quelle parole lasciare le labbra di Masaki, ma non avvertì l'odio che l'altro aveva appena annunciato di provare. Anzi, lo vide aumentare la velocità con cui continuava a toccarsi fino a tendersi come la corda di un arco e schizzare le mattonelle col suo seme perlato. Forse aveva finalmente capito quale fosse il reale problema tra di loro e si rese conto di quanto Norihito avesse ragione: il suo kohai provava sicuramente una forte attrazione per lui – oltre a tanti altri sentimenti tra cui, senza ombra di dubbio, la gelosia –, cosa che si era accentuata grazie ai tratti acquisiti tramite il Miximax con Giovanna d'Arco, e l'unico modo per risolvere la questione era dilettarsi in una _sana sessione di sesso_.  
  
Prima che Masaki potesse uscire dal cubicolo e trovarlo lì a fare il guardone, Ranmaru entrò nella doccia proprio mentre il più giovane chiudeva il rubinetto e si apprestava a girarsi. Lo bloccò contro la parete umida facendolo urlare per la sorpresa e si incollò al suo corpo bagnato, fregandosene di inzupparsi i vestiti. Profumava di vaniglia e cocco, un miscuglio assolutamente afrodisiaco.  
  
«Ranmaru! Cosa ci fai qui? Mi hai quasi fatto morire d'infarto!» Continuò a gridare il più giovane mentre provava a spingere via il suo compagno a suon di pugni sul petto, rosso come un pomodoro maturo per la vergogna. Sperava con tutto sé stesso che non l'avesse visto toccarsi mentre mormorava il suo nome.  
  
«Non ti ho visto uscire da qui e mi sono preoccupato per te. Ma vedo che stai _benissimo_.» Disse il più grande sorridendo con fare angelico, ma marcando l'ultima parola con tono volutamente malizioso.  
  
Masaki avvampò violentemente nel capire, con quella frase, che Ranmaru l'aveva visto e sentito eccome. Cercò di darsi nuovamente un contegno, assumendo la solita espressione strafottente e tornando a fare ciò che gli riusciva meglio: insultarlo in qualche modo per nascondere quanto quella situazione, in realtà, lo stesse imbarazzando. In fondo era nudo, tra le braccia dell'unica persona che era riuscita a sconvolgergli la vita solo con la sua esistenza e per la quale aveva capito di provare un'attrazione senza eguali.  
  
«Non sono una femminuccia come te.» Rispose mettendo su il miglior ghigno presente nel suo repertorio.  
  
«Sai, Masaki, dopo ciò che ho visto e sentito questo appellativo ormai non mi tocca più.» Controbatté il più grande fissando intensamente il ragazzo che teneva ancora intrappolato tra il muro e il proprio corpo, scrutando minuziosamente ogni cambiamento di espressione su quel viso deliziosamente arrossato.  
  
«Non so a cosa tu ti stia riferendo.» Bofonchiò Masaki distogliendo lo sguardo da quelle iridi azzurre e cristalline come il cielo d'estate che lo stavano sondando fin dentro l'anima.  
  
Ranmaru ridacchiò di fronte al comportamento dell'altro e si trovò a pensare che fosse davvero adorabile. L'aveva sempre visto atteggiarsi da duro, come uno pronto a divorare il mondo a suon di insulti e imprecazioni, ma sapeva che, in realtà, celava un lato buono che mostrava raramente.  
  
Portando due dita sotto il mento del più piccolo, lo costrinse con gentilezza a voltare il viso nella sua direzione. Le gote arrossate, lo sguardo combattuto e il labbro inferiore incastrato tra i denti fecero letteralmente impazzire Ranmaru. Senza dargli il tempo di capire cosa stesse succedendo, si sporse in avanti e poggiò le labbra su quelle che Masaki stava torturando nervosamente. Il ragazzo dai capelli turchesi sgranò gli occhi e rimase immobile, come pietrificato, di fronte a quel gesto inaspettato.  
  
«Mi stavo chiedendo cosa ti fosse successo, in quest'ultimo periodo. Da quando siamo tornati dalla Francia medievale, hai ripreso a sfogare su di me le tue _frustrazioni_ e non capivo il perché. Adesso che ho la risposta, credo anche di sapere come poter rimediare.» Sussurrò Ranmaru interrompendo il bacio, ma senza spostarsi troppo da quelle labbra così invitanti.  
  
«C-cosa...?»  
  
Masaki non ebbe il tempo di capire cosa volesse dire l'altro con quelle parole: Ranmaru si scostò appena, pronunciò la formula del Miximax e, in men che non si dica, ecco che le code bionde e i tratti di Giovanna d'Arco si palesarono facendo trattenere il fiato al più piccolo che si poggiò totalmente al muro come a ricercare un sostegno per non cadere. Il ragazzo dai capelli turchesi ebbe così la conferma che il suo senpai aveva visto e sentito a sufficienza e che era arrivato alla giusta conclusione.  
  
«Allora, mi ripeti nuovamente quanto _odi me e le mie stupide code bionde_?» Chiese Ranmaru tornando ad avvicinarsi al viso di Masaki, gli occhi – ora verdi e contornati dalla fine montatura degli occhiali – incatenati con quelli gialli e spalancati dell'altro.  
  
Il più piccolo boccheggiò in cerca di una risposta valida, ma il corpo dell'altro premuto contro il suo e quei capelli setosi che gli sfioravano la pelle nuda lo fecero fremere e restare senza parole. Prese tra le dita quelle ciocche che tanto l'avevano fatto penare da quando Ranmaru aveva effettuato il Miximax e ne saggiò la consistenza. Sentiva lo sguardo indagatore del più grande bruciargli addosso e i brividi farsi più intensi. Così, mandando a quel paese anche le ultime briciole di buon senso, strinse in un pugno quelle code e le tirò: quell'azione improvvisa fece protendere in avanti il volto di Ranmaru, cosa che permise a Masaki di baciarlo di sua spontanea volontà.  
  
Di fronte a quel gesto tanto inaspettato quanto piacevolmente desiderato, il più grande decise che era arrivato il momento di agire davvero. Avvolgendo le braccia attorno al busto del turchese, in un abbraccio che gli permise di stringerselo addosso maggiormente, approfondì il contatto con le sue labbra passandovi sopra la lingua umida in una tacita richiesta. Richiesta alla quale l'altro ragazzo rispose dischiudendo la bocca, facendo sì che potessero assaporarsi in maniera più profonda. Si baciarono a lungo, scoprendo quali sensazioni potessero provare con quel gesto semplice ma intenso. In men che non si dica, si ritrovarono entrambi nuovamente eccitati, accaldati e desiderosi di scoprire cos'altro erano in grado di provare grazie alle rispettive attenzioni.  
  
Così si erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altro e, incuranti dell'acqua che stavano spargendo praticamente ovunque, si misero a sedere sulla panchina posta al centro degli spogliatoi, iniziando a toccarsi e bearsi di quel piacere che era esploso con prepotenza in loro. Masaki, messo a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Ranmaru, gli aveva sfilato con una certa fretta gli indumenti che ancora indossava. Non gli sembrava giusto essere l'unico completamente nudo, e poi aveva voglia di assaporare quella pelle che aveva sognato più volte. Una volta tolto anche l'ultimo strato di stoffa, iniziò a lambire ogni porzione di epidermide disponibile, partendo dal collo e scendendo sul petto scolpito dagli allenamenti che svolgevano quasi ogni giorno, facendo gemere sommessamente il più grande. Di rimando, Ranmaru passò le mani a palmo aperto sulla schiena di Masaki, saggiando la consistenza dei muscoli tesi, per poi arrivare a stringere tra le dita i suoi glutei sodi. I sospiri che lasciavano le loro labbra riempivano il silenzio della grande stanza, diventando musica per le loro orecchie. Per troppo tempo la tensione tra di loro aveva alimentato – come benzina – quel fuoco che, adesso, stava divampando senza alcun freno.  
  
Si toccarono a fondo, pizzicando i punti più sensibili, baciando la pelle arrossata dai morsi, mormorando i rispettivi nomi, sospirando per le carezze sempre più intime. Un po' per volta, e per stare più comodi, Ranmaru aveva fatto scivolare Masaki sulla panca fino a farlo sdraiare sotto di sé: lo trovava dannatamente bello ed erotico con quei capelli ancora bagnati tutti scompigliati, le gote rosse e il fiato corto. Si sporse in avanti per far congiungere nuovamente le loro labbra in un bacio passionale e, nel farlo, i capelli delle sue code si adagiarono proprio sul petto del più piccolo. Un rantolo di eccitazione si riversò nell'aria e lo vide inarcarsi per andare contro le sue ciocche bionde. Lo guardò con malcelato desiderio e iniziò a far scorrere i capelli lungo il suo ventre piatto, soffermandosi volutamente vicino al bacino per poi risalire fino ai capezzoli. Una cacofonia di gemiti riempì la stanza mentre Masaki non riusciva più a stare fermo e si contorceva sotto di lui, smanioso.  
  
«Ranmaru... _Ah_! Che strana sensazione. È come se mi stessi toccando in più punti contemporaneamente... _Ngh_! Come se sentissi le tue mani ovunque.» Disse il turchese tra un sospiro e l'altro. «Questa cosa mi sta facendo impazzire.» Concluse con un singulto quando avvertì i capelli di Ranmaru scendere oltre il pube.  
  
Il più grande non rispose a quelle parole, ma sorrise di fronte alla sincerità con cui erano state pronunciate. La sua intuizione si era rivelata esatta, adesso doveva solo portare a termine ciò che aveva iniziato per fare stare bene entrambi. Così accompagnò i movimenti della sua chioma con le labbra, leccando e baciando quella pelle sensibile fino a raggiungere l'erezione svettante e abbondantemente umida di Masaki. Fermò la sua discesa proprio lì, tra quelle gambe così invitanti, lasciando volutamente le ciocche delle proprie code bionde sparse disordinatamente sul ventre, come un manto. Soffiò appena sulla punta turgida che gli pulsava a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso prima di prenderla totalmente in bocca, cosa che fece gemere e tendere all'inverosimile il ragazzo sotto di lui.  
  
Ranmaru iniziò a vezzeggiare il membro di Masaki con la lingua, sfiorando ogni vena sporgente, assaporando ogni goccia di liquido che scappava al suo controllo già precario, facendolo scorrere tra le labbra strette. I sospiri malcelati erano come il richiamo delle sirene, per lui, tanto che iniziò a toccarsi per darsi un po' di sollievo e alleviare il desiderio bruciante di possederlo all'istante. Solo quando capì che lo stava portando al limite si staccò lasciandolo insoddisfatto. Tuttavia, bloccò sul nascere ogni protesta del più piccolo spostando la sua attenzione su di un altro punto erogeno: con lo sguardo, cercò il consenso per poter andare oltre e, quando l'ottenne, si inumidì due dita e le portò a contatto con l'apertura nascosta tra le natiche. Lentamente, iniziò a penetrare in quello stretto anello di muscoli, senza mai perdere di vista le espressioni di Masaki per capire se gli stava facendo del male. Lo vide stringere i bordi della panca, serrare le palpebre, mordersi quasi a sangue le labbra e inarcarsi per accogliere meglio le dita che lo stavano preparando con assoluta attenzione.  
  
Quando lo ritenne abbastanza pronto, Ranmaru si posizionò meglio tra le gambe del turchese, allineò la punta bagnata del membro con l'apertura che aveva preparato con cura e cominciò a spingere. Entrò lentamente, aspettando che le pareti interne di Masaki si abituassero a quell'intrusione, baciando le sue labbra martoriate e stringendolo a sé. Una volta entrato totalmente in lui, rimase fermo alcuni secondi e lo guardò per essere sicuro, ancora una volta, che ciò che stava facendo andasse bene. Quando lo sentì muovere i fianchi per spronarlo ad andare avanti, cominciò ad assestare una spinta dietro l’altra, andando sempre più veloce e in profondità. L’aria si riempì di nuovo dei loro gemiti soffocati dalle labbra che si scontravano, dai baci urgenti che si scambiavano, insieme al suono dei corpi che collidevano quando i colpi di reni di Ranmaru erano più rudi.  
  
Era un amplesso dettato da tutte quelle cose provate e non dette, quello che stavano consumando, fatto di rabbia repressa, frustrazione e gelosia. Ma era anche pieno di desiderio, di voglia di appartenersi e di un amore rinnegato per troppo tempo. Il ritmo divenne più frenetico quando entrambi avvertirono l’orgasmo farsi vicino e infiammargli le vene. Masaki si aggrappò alle spalle di Ranmaru e gettò la testa all’indietro quando lo sentì colpire ripetutamente un punto ben preciso al suo interno. Era letteralmente inebriato da tutto ciò: dalla passione con cui l’altro lo stava possedendo, dal piacere intenso provato, dai baci, dal calore che gli si sprigionava a partire dal petto, da quei capelli lunghi e biondi che lo sfioravano come tante mani invisibili. Fu troppo; raggiunse l’apice senza nemmeno doversi toccare, schizzando con il proprio seme il suo ventre piatto e quello di Ranmaru. Il ragazzo più grande lo raggiunse pochi attimi dopo, stimolato dagli spasmi dell’anello di muscoli dentro il quale continuava a spingere, riversando in lui il suo orgasmo con un sospiro lungo e appagato.  
  
L’effetto del Miximax finì in quell’esatto momento per via di tutta l’energia persa durante l’amplesso. I capelli di Ranmaru tornarono del loro consueto rosa e gli occhi – ancora lucidi e velati dal piacere che si era appena propagato in tutto il corpo – avevano assunto nuovamente le tonalità azzurre del cielo estivo. Masaki lo fissò in silenzio, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato e di dare un senso logico ai suoi pensieri. Non poteva credere che le cose fossero finite in quel modo, tra di loro. Quante volte aveva sognato che una cosa del genere accadesse? Così tante che, in un primo momento, aveva anche creduto si trattasse di un sogno ad occhi aperti. E, invece, era tutto reale: il ragazzo che gli aveva messo a soqquadro corpo e mente era proprio lì, ancora dentro di lui, ansante e bellissimo anche con l’espressione stravolta dagli ultimi residui di orgasmo e i codini sfatti.   
  
«La prossima volta cerca di farmelo capire in modo diverso che sei attratto da me.» Disse Ranmaru con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
«Chi ti ha detto che sono attratto da te, confetto petulante?» Rispose Masaki ricambiando il sorriso con un ghigno sfacciato.  
  
Il più grande rise appena di fronte al cambiamento di atteggiamento assunto dall’altro, ma non si fece fregare. Ormai aveva scavato abbastanza a fondo da capire che quel suo modo di fare era solo una facciata, una maschera che metteva su in determinati momenti. In quel caso, era dovuto al fatto che non riusciva ad ammettere che ciò che avevano fatto gli era piaciuto e che era successo perché era irrimediabilmente cotto del suo senpai.  
  
Ranmaru scosse la testa, divertito, e lo strinse in un abbraccio prima di baciarlo nuovamente. Ci avrebbe pensato lui a fargli ammettere ciò che provava davvero, da quel momento in poi. Masaki, dal canto suo, ricambiò senza batter ciglio, intrecciando le dita in quelle code che erano state il suo tormento e la sua salvezza. Forse non sarebbe servito poi così tanto tempo per fargli accettare quei sentimenti.


End file.
